En treinta y una vidas
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Sasuke es prisionero y ella es la doctora encargada —MSS D3
1. Día 1: Lejos de casa

_**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de su respectivo autor, lo único mío es la historia.**_

_**Notas in the end.**_

* * *

_**En treinta y una vidas**_

_**Capítulo 1: **__La bruja y el cazador de brujas._

* * *

Era una noche similar como aquella vez. Tan idéntica que parecía poética la manera en la que por fin había regresado. Esta era su oportunidad. Tantas noches deseó por fin poder tener ese momento que ahora se le hacía tan irreal, como haber caído en un poderoso sueño. Habían pasado unos diez años desde la última vez, pero lo sentía tan vívido en sus recuerdos como si hubiese sido ayer.

01

_Por el cielo recorrió la estela verde que dejaba su magia barrida por las escobas. Las risas chocantes de las mujeres azotaban sus oídos, pero no le desagradaba para nada, porque su propia carcajada también acompañaba ese aquelarre en el cielo. Agitó su sombrero antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su cabeza ajustado por la hechicería que le impedía caerse, aunque estuvieran volando muy rápido y el viento fuera poderoso. Seguía mirando a sus compañeras tan alegres y llenas de confianza por el gran evento. Surcaron el cielo nocturno con volteretas y graciosidad. Las más jóvenes querían mostrar sus habilidades de vuelo y las más viejas les sonreían a las nuevas generaciones tan jubilosas. La líder iba delante como de costumbre, anciana, pero con una piel tan tersa que parecía una novata como ella. No obstante, el llamativo diamante de su frente demostraba que no era ni mucho menos, que se trataba de la magnífica bruja mayor, líder de las brujas de la montaña._

_Sakura entonces tocó su propia y gran frente con su dedo índice. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la fantasía llegara de nuevo a su alma. Se lo prometía, aunque tal vez no le interesara, algún día también sería una gran bruja como ella._

—_Esperen —Tsunade dictó su orden. —Descendamos aquí._

_El séquito de brujas guardó un poco su algarabía para seguir a su líder. Habían encontrado un pequeño campamento de otra especie que no podían reconocer a simple vista, pero que debían ser de los que andan a dos patas por la singularidad de la ropa regada y los zapatos a par; no muy altos, por lo bajo de sus tiendas. Las brujas bajaron de sus escobas y aguardaron a la orden de Tsunade para poder inspeccionar el lugar. Estaba tan sombrío que incluso, a las mismísimas brujas, les provocaba una pizca de mal augurio. Parecía no sólo abandonado, sino preparado para atrapar a un descuidado viajero en una horripilante situación._

—_¿Una masacre? —preguntó una de las brujas aprendices con media experiencia._

—_No hay cuerpos —respondió la más anciana. —Ni sangre, en caso de que se los hayan llevado._

—_Parece que desaparecieron con un puf —comentó otra._

—_¡Quizá fueron los hombres lobo!_

—_¡Yo pienso que se los llevaron los vampiros!_

—_¡Silencio!_

_Tsunade las calló cuando intentaron reavivar su escándalo con su pesado humor. Dio unos pasos para entrar más al centro del campamento y mantuvo su distancia de las tiendas. Flotó antes de acercarse a la ropa regada y se acercó a la fogata que aún vivía con grandes flamas que parecían haber sido prendidas en un lapso no muy largo. Los leños apenas estaban consumiéndose a la mitad y las tazas de leche caliente todavía soltaban humo._

—_Chiyo, ¿hay alguna criatura aparte de nosotras que pueda hacer desaparecer a un grupo de individuos así? —se preguntó Tsunade. _

_La más anciana de las magas caminó unos pasos, meditándolo. Criaturas mágicas existían muchas, pero muy pocas que se dedicaran a la desaparición de otras. _

—_Quizá fueron las hadas malvadas o incluso…_

—_Disculpe la interrupción, pero quizá sólo los ataron sin magia y se los llevaron caminando._

_El grupo de brujas miraron a la más joven de ellas, Sakura, quien siempre tenía una opinión que dar. La mayor parte del tiempo eran acertadas, esa niña tenía mucha inteligencia que hacía, entre muchas otras cosas, que Tsunade volteara a escucharla. Fue por esa misma razón que siendo tan joven podía colarse entre los aquelarres de las brujas sobre el cielo a media noche, porque su cerebro agudo podía trabajar y llegar a conclusiones que las demás no._

_Para Sakura se le hacía demasiado obvio lo que había pasado. A veces las brujas dependían tanto de la magia que olvidaban que el mundo giraba aun sin ella. No existía necesidad alguna de magia para secuestrar a un grupo de criaturas, con las amenazas de unos colmillos feroces, unas garras filosas, de espadas o de un gran séquito, cualquiera pudo haber secuestrado a un evidente campamento de enanos. No es que ellos fueran demasiado fuertes y pusieran gran resistencia. La ropa regada alrededor, bueno, la explicación era más sencilla, los enanos eran muy raros. _

_Sin embargo, las brujas no lo entendían. Algunas, las más jóvenes, pero no tanto como ella, la miraron con un muy mal disimulado hastío. Las comprendía en el fondo, si una chica menor que ella la hiciera quedar como una novata frente a la bruja mayor también se sentiría irritada. No obstante, tampoco podía quedarse callada tanto tiempo cuando las respuestas estaban ante sus ojos y nadie más que ella lo notaba._

—_¿Cómo crees? —apuntó una, la que más la odiaba. —¡Quienes sean que estuvieran aquí, fueron desaparecidos con magia!_

—_¿Cómo estás tan segura? —arremetió Sakura, en su lugar, ella ya tenía un discurso en su cabeza de todo el porqué._

—_¡Que cómo estoy tan segura pregunta! —siguió Amy nerviosa ante las demás magas que la miraron incómodas, mientras esperaban su respuesta. _

_Tsunade optó por interrumpir antes de que intentaran algo más, tan cansada de las típicas peleas._

—_Basta. Pensaré en lo que has dicho Sakura. Hay que marcharnos._

_Las brujas no agregaron nada ante la orden y se montaron en sus escobas para seguir con el recorrido. Los ánimos habían bajado, pero aun comentaban cosas sobre su viaje, o lo que harían al por fin llegar a la montaña de las brujas. Para Sakura, toda esta situación se le hacía exasperante._

_Sabía perfectamente que Tsunade tenía miedo. Desde hace algún tiempo habían llegado los rumores de que una nueva especie estaba cazando a las demás, porque por muchos años en los que había armonía en el reino mágico de Eos jamás habían escuchado de la desaparición de grupos enteros hasta hace medio mes, cuando surgió el primer rumor. Y ciertamente, esta era la primera vez que ella era testigo de esos rumores. _

_Como no había sucedido antes, todo el reino había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una nueva especie que había migrado desde el otro lado del océano. Siempre existió una cadena alimenticia, pero ningún animal común había sido víctima hasta ahora y tampoco quedaban restos para poder identificar si estos eran asesinados a mordidas, o con armas, o con algún poder. _

_Sólo las criaturas más débiles desaparecían y las más fuertes, como las brujas, jamás habían tenido un encuentro con los agresores porque sus aldeas y villas se encontraban muy lejos de la costa o a grandes alturas._

_Además, si la teoría de que hubieran llegado del otro lado del océano fuera cierta, las sirenas del mar hubieran visto algo. La verdad era que todo se le hacía tan extraño. Incluso Tsunade había comentado que podría tratarse de alguna especie propia de Eos, que tal vez estaban planeando algo, que obviamente nunca se lo dirían a los demás y que todo lo hacían para hacerse con el control de Eos y quitarles el reino a los ángeles._

_Y sabía que su miedo no radicaba en no poder en contra de estas criaturas malvadas, sino que todos los demás pensarían que se trataba de ellas, las mismísimas brujas, conocidas por los demás como mujeres vulgares y sin valores. No era la primera vez que les echaban la culpa por algo, porque ciertamente, muchas veces sí tuvieron la culpa de algunas desgracias y, además, como si fuera un dato irrelevante, no eran precisamente buenas amigas de los ángeles. Si todo el reino no encontraba a un culpable, las señalarían a ellas y estarían encima todo el tiempo impidiéndoles moverse y realizar hechicería. Peor aún, tendrían que lidiar con los ángeles a cada maldito segundo. _

_Sabía que seguramente ya se lo estaban planteando, que Tsunade tal vez ya había recibido alguna acusación o amenaza de los demás y aunque a ellas aun no les había sucedido nada, esto también se estaba volviendo personal._

_Entendía mejor que nadie por qué estaba tan preocupada y le molestaba que las demás no pudieran darle algo de apoyo y comprensión por ser unas malditas cabezas huecas que sólo piensan en hacer travesuras y encantamientos tontos. _

_02_

—_Haré una última parada en el árbol sagrado y entonces volveré a casa. Ustedes adelántense y descansen, no tardaré. Sakura y Chiyo, vengan conmigo._

_Las magas se miraron entre ellas, al final no tuvieron otra opción más que estar de acuerdo y continuar. Hubieran deseado acompañarlas, pero las ordenes de Tsunade eran absolutas e insistir solo la pondrían de mal humor. El árbol sagrado se conectaba con todos los arboles del reino de Eos y de esa manera, junto con un poco de magia que sólo Tsunade tenía la capacidad de realizar, podía echarle un vistazo muy superficial desde las raíces que, aunque según ella no era la vista más clara del mundo, podía llegar a servir para conocer un poco la identidad de estos nuevos seres._

_Las brujas volaron hasta la montaña de las magas, mientras Tsunade, Sakura y Chiyo se dirigían al corazón del bosque. Experiencia, inteligencia y sabiduría era lo que Tsunade necesitaba en este momento, nada más y así, su camino continuó. _

_Las tres brujas descendieron hasta que sus pies casi podían tocar las copas de los arboles. Sakura amaba ir al corazón del bosque porque era tan bello, con tantos arboles de colores con flores hermosas, criaturas mágicas y brillo a su alrededor. El bosque de Eos era tan magnifico como tener un pedazo de cosmos en la tierra. Muchas veces se preguntó si acaso las tierras del otro lado del océano también tendrían paisajes como aquel y que si sus habitantes serían seres tan fascinantes y mágicos como los de Eos. Golpeó sus mejillas suavemente con las palmas, no era momento de caer enamorada por millonésima vez del bosque, tenía que concentrarse y tener los ojos bien abiertos._

_El árbol sagrado estaba tan cerca que bajaron hasta casi tocar el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de las tres pudiera poner un pie sobre la tierra, un sonido muy fuerte, como si una bola de energía chocara contra una montaña, atravesó el bosque desconcertándolas hasta hacerlas volver a subir. Podía escucharse familiar, pero no lo era. No podía ni siquiera identificar de dónde venía, ni quien era el individuo que lo había provocado. Entonces mucho humo rojo empezó a salir como ráfagas que le hicieron toser. _

—_¡Qué demonios! —gritó Tsunade. —¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Elfos? ¿Ángeles?_

_Otro sonido estruendoso se escuchó, esta vez como un rayo y entonces tras un gemido de dolor algo cayó. Sakura se sentía perdida, había quedado atrapada entre el humo rojo y no veía a las criaturas a las que Tsunade gritaba. Voló más alto y se posó sobre una rama para toser, entonces su piel se erizó._

—_¡Chiyo! —gritó Tsunade desgarrada. —¡Malditos!_

_El cielo tronó con fuertes relámpagos ante la ira de Tsunade, ella alzó sus manos para que el cielo recibiera su magia y azotara los rayos que pulverizarían al enemigo. No obstante, las ráfagas de lo que sea fueron más rápidas y la bruja tuvo que subir para esquivarlas hasta que una de ellas parecía haberle dado en el hombro porque la sangre empezó a salir tras el aullido. Sakura estaba muy asustada. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué le había golpeado? Jamás había visto ese tipo de magia invisible pero muy rápida y poderosa. ¿Había más brujas que no fueran de las montañas? Ninguna especie podía hacer eso. Entonces, ¿en verdad el enemigo venía fuera de Eos?_

_Tsunade perdió la concentración ante el dolor y tuvo que alejarse ante las nuevas ráfagas que vio venir. Quiso gritarle que la esperara, pero tuvo miedo de que la encontraran y empezaran a atacarle. No era tan rápida como sus compañeras para volar en la escoba y ciertamente, tampoco lo era esquivando. No le quedaban más opciones que esperar ahí escondida rezando porque no la encontraran mientras su superior tenía que pelear sola. Su magia no era tan poderosa y ni siquiera podía crear un escudo estable como el que estaba usando Tsunade para protegerse. Las ráfagas contra su maestra se volvieron insistentes y no cesaban. Mientras un brazo lo tenía caído por el dolor en el hombro, con el otro creaba su escudo para que no le hicieran más daño. Ella miraba hacia todas partes, quizá buscándola mientras apretaba los dientes, entonces resignada, miró como la envolvía el aro de luz del hechizo de teletransportación y desaparecía sin dejar rastro._

_Su superior se había marchado, la anciana Chiyo estaba derrumbada en el suelo, tal vez asesinada y ella estaba ahí, en la rama de un árbol escondida entre las hojas, temblando como una._

—_Mierda, escapó. _

_Sakura escuchó una voz masculina desde el suelo. Muchos pasos se escucharon muy cerca del árbol donde se refugiaba y cada vez parecían más cercanos. Quería fijarse, pero tenía miedo de que la descubrieran. _

—_¡Si antes ya era difícil encontrarlas, seguramente ahora que vaya a donde se esconden y avise a las demás, esta búsqueda será peor!_

—_O puede ser algo bueno. _

_Los hombres parecían haberse detenido justo a su lado, estaba tan quieta que incluso sintió que le faltaba la respiración._

—_Explícate Sasuke. _

—_Las brujas son rencorosas ¿no?, puede que ahora ellas vengan a nosotros después de que herimos a una y matamos a esta otra._

—_Es verdad, los enanos dijeron que ya sabían de nuestra existencia, es posible que ellas mismas nos estuvieran buscando._

_Hasta ahora, había escuchado cuatro voces diferentes, todas masculinas, pero podría haber más. _

—_Bueno, pero mientras ¿qué haremos? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí por si regresan? _

—_No creo que lo hagan esta misma noche, esa mujer tendrá que recuperarse._

—_Por cierto, había una tercera bruja, ¿qué sucedió con ella? ¿Escapó?_

—_Seguramente. _

_Sakura deseó con todo su corazón que se callaran y se marcharan para que pudiera salir, la situación era asfixiante para ella y tenía deseos de llorar. Por estar sola, por confirmar que Chiyo había fallecido, por tener miedo. Apoyó su mano descuidadamente a su lado y agitó una ramita. Mordió sus labios. Había viento, esos especímenes masculinos podrían pensar que se trataba de eso, o de un animal cualquiera. Rogó que fuera así, que lo dejaran pasar por alto._

—_No tiene caso seguir aquí entonces, retirémonos._

_Dejó escapar el aire y esperó a que, entre más balbuceos y palabras que no comprendía, los machos de una especie que no pudo ver se marcharan. No podía salir de su refugio de inmediato, debía esperar a que pasara por lo menos unos diez minutos hasta que en verdad ya estuvieran lejos y no tuvieran oportunidad de atraparla. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía más calmada y simplemente esperó._

_03_

_Pasó más tiempo de lo que primeramente pensó, casi una hora completa en la que estuvo recargada en el tronco del árbol. Hubiera querido salir antes para regresar a su hogar lo más rápido posible, pero cuando intentó hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no se habían llevado a la señora Chiyo, ella seguía ahí. Entonces lloró en silencio por ella. No eran las más cercanas, ni tenían tantos recuerdos juntas, pero eran camaradas. Siempre intentó ayudarla en lo que podía y Chiyo siempre tenía un buen consejo que darle. Una mujer muy hábil para los remedios curativos, una buena consejera y abuela, tuvo una larga vida, pero las despedidas no dejaban de ser algo triste._

_Siguió otra hora y después otra, hasta que llegó el momento en el que debía seguir. _

_Salió de su escondite con las piernas temblorosas, intentó mirar lo menos que podía a la señora Chiyo e invocó su escoba para poder marcharse. Nos obstante, otro de esos ruidos extraños se escuchó, como alguien ajustando algo dispuesto a atacarla. No había ni podido subir a su escoba cuando una ráfaga la golpeó tan tenaz que partió la fuerte madera. Ella volteó lentamente y ahí estaba alguien, un macho de otra especie._

—_¿Pensaste que podrías engañarnos? ¿Qué no nos daríamos cuenta de que seguías ahí?_

_Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron, pero no soltó sus lágrimas. Si había llegado su momento lo haría con dignidad._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos ibas a atacar cuando nos descuidáramos? ¿O es que eres tan débil que estabas esperando a que te vinieran a rescatar?_

_Sakura agitó su cabeza, ninguna de todas sus acusaciones era cierta, pero eso no lo tenía que explicar._

—_Sí soy débil —dijo y enseguida se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a un enemigo que le apuntaba con una cosa rara para matarle. —Pero no espero a que me rescate nadie._

_El hombre guardó silencio por un largo momento._

—_Qué pena, eres sólo una niñita. _

_La miraba con una profundidad que la incomodaba demasiado. No era personal, sus ojos eran así, tan negros que parecía que no tenían pupila, un efecto que sólo tenían algunos dragones, pero él no parecía de ninguna manera uno. Era agraciado físicamente, como un ángel o un elfo, pero los ángeles eran albinos y los elfos tenían las orejas puntiagudas. Este individuo se notaba alto, aunque estuviera sentado, pero sus orejas eran ovaladas y su cabello negro._

—_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué rayos son ustedes? ¿Por qué hacen daño a los habitantes de Eos?_

_El individuo se levantó y dejó de apuntarle, empezando a dar pasos hacia ella. Sakura podía mirar en sus ojos que estaba indeciso si contarle antes de querer matarla o simplemente acabar con su trabajo de una vez por todas. Cuando lo tuvo casi encima y le restregó su altura imponentemente, Sakura apretó los ojos y cerró las manos cerca de su pecho, su final había llegado._

—_¿En verdad eres una bruja? ¿Por qué no has intentado defenderte?_

_Porque sería inútil hacerlo con una magia tan débil a comparación de la de Tsunade, quien, por cierto, no había podido hacer nada. Porque eso reduciría al mínimo el tiempo que le quedaba de vida y en su cabeza apenas empezaba a despedirse de todas las personas y los lugares que conoció. Porque, en el fondo de su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que la dejara ir._

—_No quiero pelear —soltó con la voz temblando. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvió a topar con esos fríos ojos negros que estaban encima de ella. Esa criatura desconocida estaba tocando su largo cabello, estirando sus hebras hasta tener las puntas a poco espacio de su rostro. Las frotó un poco entre sus dedos y luego arrancó un solo cabello._

—_En verdad es rosa._

_La brujita lo miró con confusión._

—_Las brujas suelen cambiar su apariencia para verse encantadoras y engañar, pero veo que tú en verdad eres así._

_Lo que sea que balbuceara ese hombre, no era verdad. Las brujas raramente cambiaban su apariencia con esa finalidad. Tsunade cambiaba su edad, pero lo hacía por gusto propio, para engañarse a sí misma, pero no lo hacían para verse más inofensivas o encantadoras como él decía. Eso era más de hadas malvadas, ya que su magia era más débil y tenían la necesidad._

—_Eres bonita como un hada, tal vez te equivocaste de especie, pero te hacen falta las alas._

_Eso también era una falacia, no todas las hadas eran bonitas como se contaban en los cuentos. Eran más bien normalitas, tan normales como podían ser las hembras de cualquier otra especie. E incluso vestían más ridículo que los demás, con hojas y ramas incómodas, como si no supieran hilar una tela. Respetaría su comparación si se refiriera a los elfos, los ángeles o las sirenas de la costa, esas criaturas sí que eran bellas. Y sólo para agregar, con un poco de magia podía ponerse alas o aletas._

—_¿Quién eres? —repitió, aun miedosa y sin controlar el temblor de su voz en lo absoluto._

_Él se la quedó viendo con su arma en mano, como si pensara qué hacer exactamente con ella. La ajustó en su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Era su oportunidad de salir corriendo para tratar de escabullirse entre los arbustos grandes o mezclarse entro los huecos de conejo, pero en su lugar, se quedó petrificada siguiéndolo con sus ojos verdes._

_El hombre movió su cabeza a los lados estirando sus músculos y la miró una vez más, como si él también hubiera esperado que se escapara o peor aún, que intentara atacarlo. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. _

—_No me gusta matar mocosas._

_El muchacho hizo un ruidito con la boca. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba de ella ni la manera en la que debía de reaccionar ante sus palabras para no molestarlo y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, ahora que se sentía fuera de peligro, la curiosidad invadía su alma de joven bruja y se vio en la necesidad de preguntar, no podía empezar, pero quería._

—_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La pequeña bruja lo miró de nuevo, no tenía nada de malo darle su nombre, no es como que pudiera hacerle algo sólo por saberlo. _

—_Sakura de las brujas —contestó, con la voz más aguda de lo común. Se armó de valor y decidió que también podía volver a preguntar —¿Y usted quién es? ¿Qué es?_

—_Sasuke —sonrió sólo ligeramente, tan poco que pareció una fantasía. —De los humanos._

_Escuchó el crujir de las hojas al verlo alejarse y entre los grandes arbustos con pétalos de color, desapareció. Al final había corrido con suerte, Sasuke de los humanos le había perdonado la vida._

_Sin embargo, un sentimiento extraño le llenó el pecho. Había sido… bueno con ella, no obstante, había atacado a la señora Tsunade y asesinado a Chiyo. Era bueno, pero también era un ser malvado. Los humanos eran seres no mágicos. No eran tan salvajes ni tan civilizados, eran seres más… complejos._

_Y ya no podía sentirse triste, aunque quisiera. Había algo más en su pecho, algo que no había sentido antes y que definitivamente no era dolor. No era nada parecido al desprecio por los ángeles, la superioridad que sentía sobre las hadas o el rechazo hacia los elfos. Tampoco se parecía a lo que sentía por Tsunade o las demás brujas que admiraba, ni el cariño que sentía por su mamá o sus amigas. Había algo diferente, cerca, muy cerca de su corazón._

_Un pinchazo. Como si la hubiera envenenado con su mirada, quería que regresara y que volviera a verla con esos ojos negros que parecían oscuridad. Que le dijera algo diferente, que volviera a alagar su juventud o su apariencia. Humano tan hermoso que quería volverlo a ver._

_Se estaba comportando como una tonta egoísta. Había sobrevivido a su ataque y se ilusionaba tontamente con quererlo ver. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, seguramente iría a lastimar a más criaturas mágicas como lo había hecho hasta hoy. Él era malvado, el nuevo enemigo del mundo mágico y debía ser detenido. No podía compararlo con los buenos ángeles o los elegantes elfos solo porque también era bello. Seguramente los libros se habían equivocado y los humanos tenían también un don mágico. Sí, eso debía ser._

_04_

Entonces, desde ese día no lo pudo olvidar. Cuando regresó a la montaña de las brujas y recibió los abrazos y la bienvenida de sus compañeras, que ya se habían armado para salir en su búsqueda y de la de los enemigos, lo primero que hizo fue desempolvar la bola de cristal de su difunta abuela e intentar utilizarla para ver a ese humano.

No sabía usarla, todavía no era parte de su entrenamiento, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de aprenderlo ahora para poder usar ese hechizo que le permitía mirar cualquier lugar, en cualquier tiempo y a cualquier persona.

Fueron seis meses de exigente entrenamiento día y noche. Se convenció y convenció a su madre de que lo único que quería era localizar a los invasores para detenerlos y serle útil a la señora Tsunade. Que si ella no podía encontrarlos era porque no sabía cómo ni qué buscar, pero que ella sí había estado más cerca, incluso los había tocado. Y aunque esto no se lo había dicho a nadie, incluso había mirado a los ojos de uno y sabía su nombre.

Trabajó tanto y tan duro con ese propósito, encontrarlos y de paso, mejorar como bruja. A pesar de que ellos habían dejado de atacar a las criaturas mágicas sin aviso y de que las sirenas habían visto sus grandes botes alejarse. Ella siguió buscando a esas amenazas incesantemente, casi con obsesión.

Y de repente, después de dos años de casi haber pensado que su encuentro había sido sólo una fantasía, su bola de cristal mostraba una imagen que se hacía más clara conforme enfocaba su magia y sus ojos verdes se dilataban sin creerlo. Su cabello negro y ahora más largo, menos puntiagudo, sus ojos negros ahora más cansados y profundos, su cuerpo más alto y sus hombros más anchos. Era él, finalmente lo había encontrado.

Y cuando estaba a punto de salir de su cabaña para avisarle a la señora Tsunade de su avance, para que ella pudiera usar su magia y encontrara su exacta localización, fue que se detuvo, regresó hasta su bola de cristal y la escondió. Decidió tan abruptamente como todo sucedió que sus nuevas habilidades serían su nuevo secreto, así como lo había sido él todo este tiempo.

Lo miraba, desde que despertaba hasta cuando se afeitaba la barba y entrenaba con los otros humanos hasta retirarse a descansar. A través de su bola de cristal podía admirarlo y admirar a su mundo, conocer su modo de vida, sus pensamientos y sus secretos. Lo vio convivir con su hermano Itachi, lo vio impresionar a su padre Fugaku, lo vio competir con su mejor amigo Naruto y lo vio sufrir cuando perdió a su madre Mikoto. A lo largo de los años estuvo firmemente a su lado.

La curiosidad fue su motivación, pero también fue el deseo de simplemente mirarlo, conocer a la especie de la que había oído hablar tan poco pero que tenía tanto por mostrar. Descubrió que los humanos eran crueles y traicioneros, embusteros, mentirosos, ¿qué especie no tenía de aquellos? Porque a su lado y con las personas que le rodeaban, también descubrió que podían ser gentiles, cálidos, fieles y confiables. Se dejaban llevar por el honor y tenían su propia justicia. Eran seres un poco desorientados, pero aún se mantenían aprendiendo. Eran miedosos a lo desconocido y aun así quería seguir conociendo de lo que les rodeaba. Complejos, como alguna vez los había definido. Complejos y maravillosos a su manera.

Lo entendió, lo que la había impulsado a buscarlo fue el asombro, el descubrimiento. Lo que le siguió fue la curiosidad, la fuerza. Mantenerlo como secreto había sido el encanto, el deseo. Y ahora, lo que la impulsaba a seguirlo viendo a través de los años era el cariño, el amor.

¿Qué podía saber una joven bruja del amor? Nada, una miseria. Ellas se burlaban del amor, lo aplastaban y lo hacían suyo sólo para aprovecharse de otras criaturas que eran débiles ante él. No caían enamoradas, ni siquiera amaban a los débiles brujos quienes solo servían para crear más brujas poderosas. En su especie, sólo se usaban a los machos para procrear y después eran tan inútiles como regar las plantas en la lluvia.

No obstante, él no era un inútil brujo, entre los humanos era alguien con tanto valor como sus hembras y no servían sólo para procrear, sino que las cortejaban, las protegían, incluso lloraban por ellas y se quedaban a su lado, formando parte de la familia. Algunos las traicionaban por otras y entonces se formaba un lío amoroso que nunca antes había conocido en otra especie. Era tan absurdo como interesante, era simplemente nuevo.

Y el papel que tomaba Sasuke de los humanos en toda esa historia era como el del guerrero que intenta parecer un lobo solitario, pero que la verdad era que tenía amigos con quien contar, tan fieles y de confianza que le hacían dar un nuevo significado a lo que ella conocía como amistad.

Lo había visto convertirse en un hombre maduro y valiente, rodeado de diferentes tipos de personas, de mujeres que lo amaban como ella y de hombres que lo valoraban. Quería decirle de alguna manera que además de los humanos, también tenía una brujita de cabello rosa que haría cualquier cosa por él, que lo había observado por tanto tiempo con la mente abierta dispuesta a conocerlo que había terminado enamorada de él. Que sabía lo que significaba ese sentimiento porque su mundo se lo había enseñado y que estaba preparada para demostrarle cuan afectuosa podía llegar a ser.

Diez años después lo había visto subirse a un bote gigante, que ellos llamaban barco, para por fin regresar. Su aldea de humanos, que llamaban distrito, estaba del otro lado del mar alejado de toda criatura mágica. Según lo que había aprendido de Shikamaru, el sabiondo del equipo de Sasuke, era que un navegante humano se había aventurado a cruzar el océano a pesar de que todos le dijeron que lo único que encontraría sería muerte de hambre y sed, porque no existía nada del otro lado del océano. Sin embargo, obviamente se habían equivocado y el navegante, un tal Jiraiya, regresó con pruebas de que existía algo más maravilloso que cualquier herramienta, un mundo lleno de magia y fantasía, que debía ser explorado con más hombres y más equipo, su mundo.

Fue cuando Sasuke y su equipo habían llegado a la tierra de Eos por primera vez, de manera brusca y violenta como los humanos solían ser cuando se topan con algo que no conocen. Con sus armas que ahora sabe que se llaman pistolas y rifles de asalto y sus artefactos de guía que se llamaban brújulas. Habían llegado para llevarse habitantes de Eos y descubrir en ellos cosas que podrían ayudar a su propia civilización, pero el plan había terminado tan rápido como había empezado gracias al mismo Jiraiya, quien se le hacía todo tan injusto e inhumano.

No obstante, Jiraiya el navegante había muerto y en su lugar quedaba Danzo, uno de los humanos despreciables que decidió reanudar la invasión a Eos para investigar y experimentar con sus habitantes en pro de su propia especie.

Lo que la llevaba al presente, la noche en que su barco arribaría en Eos y su misión de capturar y asesinar a más criaturas, entre ellas brujas, continuaría. Pero esta vez sería diferente porque ella tenía un plan y las brujas habían sido advertidas. Las sirenas se habían encargado de difundir el avistamiento de sus botes gigantes y las criaturas mágicas se habían preparado a su manera. Algunos descuidadamente como si no representaran un peligro, algunos con más rechazo e ira por haber perdido a seres importantes, otros con indiferencia ante una anterior amenaza que había sido tan fugaz como un mal recuerdo.

Las brujas tomaron sus escobas y volaron hasta la costa con la guía de Tsunade, la bruja mayor. Cuando los tripulantes del barco parecían haberlas visto, comenzaron a atacar con sus armas de pólvora que hicieron a algunas caer, pero que provocaron que otras prepararan sus bolas de energía, rayos y fuego para atacar de vuelta.

—¡No los dejen pisar nuestra tierra!

Los ángeles en su absoluta gloria crearon escudos para proteger los árboles y a las sirenas que deseaban ayudar con su canto ensordecedor. Los elfos atacaban con sus arcos y sus flechas, los enanos aguardaban impacientes a que el barco terminara de llegar para atacar con sus dagas afiladas. Las hadas lanzaban estelas de luz que, aunque no eran tan poderosas, juntas causaban un gran daño. Eos estaba ahí para defenderse de los malvados invasores y los invasores respondían, indispuestos a rendirse en su misión.

Una sólo bruja esperaba atenta en la rama de un árbol, con la vista fija en una sola existencia. Se veía tan maravilloso peleando, a veces estoico y a veces rompiendo su fría expresión. El barco había logrado arribar y entonces los humanos bajaron disparando en todas las direcciones. Eos era más grande, los poderes más espectaculares, pero ni así tenían oportunidad contra sus veloces y potentes armas que con un disparo atravesaban los rayos de luz y mataban.

—¡Dispérsense!

Había escuchado gritar a Itachi y los demás hicieron lo propio. Algunos humanos cayeron ante el ataque conjunto, pero eran más los de Eos quienes caían derrotados.

Ella voló hasta la siguiente rama, acercándose, pero no demasiado, esperando su oportunidad y vigilando que ningún enemigo estuviera tras su espalda.

En ese momento luchaba contra tres elfos, las balas se le habían acabado y necesitaba recargar, pero ellos no se lo permitían, entonces se cubría con su propia arma de los ataques con flechas y espadas mientras intentaba abrirse para cargar su arma. Se había alejado lo suficiente de sus compañeros y ninguno podría ayudarlo. Estaba acorralado y era su momento de aparecer.

Habiendo noqueado a uno de los elfos y dispuesto a usar la dureza de su arma para hacer lo mismo con los otros dos, Sasuke no vio llegar el ataque desde un costado que recibió directamente en el brazo que sostenía la base de su arma que cayó a un lado de él y antes de que un elfo pudiera recogerla, una estela de luz les cegó hasta dejar a todo el que los rodeara inconsciente, menos a la misma bruja y al humano. Ella le había protegido de su propio ataque sólo para lanzarle otra esfera de rayo a una de sus piernas y dejarlo tendido en el suelo, lejos de su arma.

La miró directamente a los ojos, como hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Sakura sintió como la expectación mezclada con la ansiedad se apoderaban de ella, a pesar de que ya era una adulta, aun se sentía como aquella pequeña brujita indefensa que él una vez perdonó.

—Sakura.

La bruja respingó ante su propio nombre, no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no fuese el momento.

—Sasuke-kun. ¿Me recuerdas?

—No eres fácil de olvidar.

Pudo haber seguido hablando con él, toda la noche si así lo hubiese querido, pero necesitaba sacarlo de ahí antes de que alguien más llegara y desease matarlo. Sería peligroso si alguien la veía ayudarlo, sería una traidora de Eos y no tendría un lugar a donde ir, pero necesitaba hacer lo que tenía planeado y retractarse no era opción, lo había deseado por tantos años que sus dedos simplemente temblaban ansiosos de poder tocarlo con libertad, sin que hubiera cristal entre ellos.

Así que, con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos, transformó al pobre hombre en calabaza, lo metió en su bolso y como si nada hubiera pasado, se marchó de ahí.

05

Antes de regresar a su hogar, para no despertar sospechas, peleó y se dejó ser vista por Tsunade en el campo de batalla. Se retiraron cuando los humanos habían logrado escapar y algunos de ellos habían asesinado a demasiados habitantes de Eos que pelear era insostenible por más tiempo.

Los ángeles declararon la retirada hacia el centro ceremonial de Eos, pero Sakura se excusó con su maestra, diciendo que se encontraba muy cansada y deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. Por ser su favorita y su bruja más leal, la dejó ir.

06

En la soledad de su casa, bajo la luz de las velas con olores más encantadores de Eos y la Luna llena como testigo, Sakura sacó de su bolsillo aquella tierna calabaza negra y con un beso de amor la convirtió en un príncipe, su príncipe de cuento de hadas, aquel que mataba brujas.

Intentó disimular su adoración cuando él la miró después de toser y darle un poco de confianza, decirle con su mirada suave que no había nada que temer, porque jamás le haría daño.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Fue directo como siempre, sin pelos en la lengua porque así era su humano.

—Nada especialmente malo.

Sakura sabía que también debía ser directa, pero era tan difícil para ella decir lo que sentía sin que todo pareciera tan raro. Sasuke había estado toda su vida tan ajeno a la magia que seguramente no lo entendería. Pensaría que una mujer no se puede enamorar de un hombre con haberlo visto una vez hace tantos años, pero no había sido así como sucedió, fue con el transcurso del tiempo de observarlo a él y a su especie, fue la curiosidad, el placer de lo distinto, lo prohibido y lo secreto lo que la enamoró, lo que lo hacía tan especial.

—¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? No es nada fácil que una bruja caiga en un hechizo —dijo, acariciando los cabellos largos y lacios de su amor. —Pero lo lograste, me hechizaste, te felicito por eso.

Sasuke ya no era más el joven adulto que una vez conoció, ahora era todo un hombre maduro, hecho y derecho en los años en los que ya podía casarse y tener una familia. Y eso no era un problema, porque ella ya tampoco era esa joven brujita inexperta, ya era una adulta como él, una mujer.

Extraño por las palabras y la expresión de la mujer, Sasuke afiló su mirada.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

Con cautela, Sakura fusionó el cuerpo de Sasuke en la madera de la casa, dejando sólo fuera su torso y su cabeza para que no pudiera hacerle daño, entonces muy cerca de él, sujetó su rostro tan hermoso y lo miró con ternura.

—Desde aquel día en que atacaste a todo el que se metiera en tu camino, menos a mí, no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Me hiciste preguntarme, ¿por qué conmigo hiciste una excepción? No había nada de especial en mí, pero me dijiste que no atacabas niños —hizo una pausa para acariciar los cabellos de su frente. —Pero ya no soy una niña, ¿me atacarías ahora?

Sasuke no respondió, seguramente todo le parecía tan absurdo. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, cuando no eran directos con él, se ponía de mal humor y exigía respuestas de una buena vez. Entonces se las dio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, te amo.

En el primer segundo después de que ella dijo eso, Sasuke resopló con burla, pero por supuesto que Sakura no se ofendió, porque sabía que eso haría.

—¿Me amas? Vaya, que afortunado soy.

Sakura negó.

—Sé que no me crees porque nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, pero yo te estuve observando Sasuke-kun, con mis poderes y mi bola de cristal, estuve contigo en estos diez largos años. ¿Te parece raro?

Sasuke quitó la expresión de burla y se puso más serio. Amaba cuando se ponía así.

—¿Cuál es realmente tu objetivo? ¿Quieres venganza y esta es tu forma absurda de engañarme y ganarte mi confianza? Estas equivocada, yo…

El humano no pudo terminar su frase porque ella le besó. Tan inexperta y bruscamente que chocó sus labios contra sus dientes y apostaba que se había hecho daño. Pero ahí estaba, pegada a él intentando mover sus labios sin saber bien qué hacer, sin esperar que él hiciera algo para corresponderle porque no lo haría.

Sakura no era ingenua, sabía que un romance entre ellos no podría existir jamás, porque ella era una joven bruja y él un maduro cazador de ellas; porque, aunque ella lo amaba él jamás la querría; porque ninguna de sus especies lo aceptaría.

Si rechazaba a las mujeres humanas, ¿qué la haría diferente a ella? Nada, ni siquiera la conocía. Lo peor era que, si la rechazaba, de cualquier manera, lo dejaría ir. Jamás tendría las agallas para hacerle daño ni tampoco para obligarlo a que fuera infeliz atado a la madera de una casa por siempre. No obstante, aunque lo había visto rechazar a demasiadas mujeres en su vida, también lo había visto acostarse con ellas y hacerlas creer y sentirse que eran queridas. Una ilusión que provoca su carne con astutos dedos, dulce boca y grandísima…

—Este será nuestro trato —empezó, cuándo se separó de sus labios. —Hazme sentir querida y yo te recompensaré con lo que me pidas, incluso tu libertad.

Sasuke tan serio como siempre, no pronunció palabra ante su propuesta tan indecorosa. Sakura sabía perfectamente que podía rechazarla y dejar que su orgullo lo llevara a elegir la muerte en lugar de complacer los deseos de alguien que ante él podía seguir pareciendo una chiquilla.

Pero de la misma manera, también sabía que el ser humano podía ser morboso y sentirse excitado ante situaciones como esta. Se desajustó la parte superior de su ropa para enseñarle su piel blanca que combinaba tan bonito con su cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes. Para ser una bruja, era hermosa y no sólo eso, también era una enemiga joven que estaba dispuesta a entregarse mientras la guerra de sus especies sucedía allá afuera. Todo era tan morboso y prohibido. Tan digno del deseo humano.

—Déjame en paz, mocosa.

Como un incentivo, después de decir eso su vestido de bruja cayó.

—Puedes divertirte con mi cuerpo y marcharte de aquí, o puedes rechazarme y entonces morir —dijo, acariciando sus propios brazos. —Y sí mueres, usaré tu cuerpo para hacer mi magia negra y maldecir a toda tu familia.

—Cuando yo te dejé ir, no te pedí algo a cambio.

—Ese no es mi problema.

El hombre no dejaba de observarla, intentando intimidarla para hacerle creer que meterse con él era una mala idea, pero no desistiría de lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

—No tuve que utilizar mi magia para que el destino te trajera de vuelta a Eos, es el deseo de alguien superior que nos volvamos a encontrar y que nos queramos. Sé que no me puedes amar, pero podrías fingir como si lo hicieras.

Sakura restregó su cuerpo en el cazador. La pequeña redondez de sus pechos acarició su barbilla rasposa y su mejilla quedó en su frente. Frotarse era la manera en la que las criaturas femeninas expresaban su deseo a los machos y los humanos no eran tan indiferentes ante las muestras de afecto. Ni siquiera él.

Estaba esperando a que dijera algo, a que aceptara o reaccionara, a que su cuerpo se erizara igual que lo hacía el suyo. Sin embargo, estaba tan frio como siempre, tan distante al afecto.

—¿Para qué me pides que tome una decisión si de cualquier manera vas a hacer lo que quieras?

Su voz tan fuerte sólo era un incentivo para querer besarle.

—No voy a forzarte, sólo los hombres toman cosas a la fuerza. Lo que quiero es seducirte.

—Esto no es seducción, te estás aprovechando para chantajearme.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, lo vio sonreír confiado. Incluso en esa situación no podía dejar de ser el macho dominante. Tal vez por fin ya lo había entendido, la lógica de las brujas no era la misma que la de las humanas. Ella podía tener lo que fuera de él y dejarlo ir. Incluso, podría tener a sus hijos y no molestarlo jamás, el amor era fugaz, con que su deseo fuera complacido sería suficiente.

—Está bien, acepto.

Sakura lo abrazó con alegría restregando sus pechos en su cara, después lo besó.

—Bien, bien —murmuró nerviosa. —¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero?

—¿No lo sabes?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Ya era un adulto, pero parecía una pequeña adolescente. Sasuke resopló como si algo le pareciera irónico y Sakura se avergonzó.

—Haces todo esto para poder estar conmigo un rato y tener un poco de sexo ¿y no sabes qué hacer? —comentó, tomando de nuevo el control de la situación. —¿Has guardado tu primera vez para un desconocido que se dedica a matar a tu pueblo y a tu especie? Estás loca.

—Claro que estoy loca, soy una bruja —remató con más confianza. —Este tipo de cosas no son nada para mí.

Sasuke asintió, como si aceptara que le cree y que todo tuviera más sentido ahora.

—Desátame.

—No soy una tonta, sé que intentarás algo.

—¿Cómo quieres que te coja si no me puedo mover?

—No tienes que hacer nada, todo lo puedo hacer yo, sólo tienes que decirme cómo hacerlo.

Sakura desabrochó los pantalones del humano con simpleza, lo había visto hacerlo cientos de veces, las mismas que lo había visto desnudo para tocarse o tocar a otras mujeres. Sabía más o menos qué hacer, aunque nunca lo había hecho y sabía más o menos qué decir, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho.

—Esto… —mencionó, tomando su flacidez en una mano. Sasuke empezaba a incomodarse. —Es todo lo que necesito.

07

Naruto disparó al cielo cuando escuchó el primer disparo en la lejanía. Eran sus compañeros quienes anunciaban que seguían vivos antes de marcharse. Sólo tenía que contar el número de disparos para saber cuántos habían sobrevivido y continuar para encontrarse. Las criaturas más fuertes se habían retirado y las más débiles los miraban con miedo, en el fondo le daba mucha pena que las cosas sucedieran así, pero las ordenes debían ser obedecidas.

Debían escucharse veintisiete disparos y sólo se escucharon veintitrés. Había visto caer a dos de sus compañeros y los otros dos le eran desconocidos. Recorrió el camino largo de pasto gigante que lo llevaba hasta una montaña con casas alrededor de su altura. Escuchó los jadeos de un hombre, estaba cerca de algo importante.

Apuntó firmemente hasta un conjunto de ramas más altas y se acercó con cautela. Había alguien herido ahí. Con la punta de su arma movió las largas hojas hasta encontrarlo, ahí, sin pantalones y con los brazos y piernas rojas como si hubieran sido presionadas. Vio la estela verde que dejaban las escobas de las brujas y disparó siguiéndola, hasta que la mano en su tobillo lo detuvo.

—Déjala ir.

Naruto se agachó a su lado.

—Viejo, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te violaron?

Sasuke negó cansado como acabando de salir de una carrera. Le pidió que le ayudara a ponerse algo abajo y Naruto le prestó su chaqueta.

—Fue una negociación.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, la presión de sus brazos y piernas atrapadas lo habían acalambrado.

—¿Por qué no dejaste que me encargara de ella?

Comenzaron a caminar para reunirse con los demás y esperar nuevas órdenes. Quizá Danzo les pediría que siguieran atacando y recolectando todo lo que pudieran, o los haría regresar para prepararse con más armas antes de volver.

—Porque lo haré yo.

A través de su bola de cristal, Sakura vio como los humanos rodeaban al suyo y le preguntaban distintas cosas, entre ellas, porque había llegado sin pantalones. Encantada bajo el mismo hechizo, Sakura admiró la belleza del humano que no se comparaba a la de nadie más. Entre el asco y las burlas de sus compañeros, pudo ver claramente los deseos de su humano por volverla a ver. No eran deseos de amor por supuesto, probablemente no quisiera hacer otra cosa más que darle su merecido. Pero incluso si lo que le deparaba a su lado era la muerte, la joven bruja siempre estaría dispuesta a caer rendida en sus brazos con sólo volverlo a ver.

* * *

**Día 1:** Lejos de casa.

* * *

**Oh shit, here we go again**

Hola muchachos, después de un largo tiempo de no subir nada regreso para mi mes favorito en todo el world. El mes Sadosaco. Mi corazón hace doki doki por esta pareja y pues siempre quiero colaborar, aunque jssjsjsj luego no lo termino porque tengo que pinshis trabajar, además estoy escribiendo otras cosas guiño* guiño*. Bueno, al menos lo intento, no me puedo quedar como si nada ante la fiesta sasusaku, yeah. Aunque Sakura parezca menor, realmente tendría unos 13 cuando conoció a Sasuke y ya con los +10 tendría 23. Sasuke puede tener la edad que sea, siempre está ardiente osiosi. No hay lemon porque hubiera quedado más largo y además vendrán otros, es para no cansar al público con tanta marranada.

También es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para mi boludo favorito **Lian Kirito-kun**, mi mejor amigo con derechos de internet. Lo quiero mucho a pesar de que tiene cara de pene. Los invito a leer sus fics jajjajajsjsja están chulos.

¡Gracias por leer! Siempre suyo. **SM**


	2. Día 2: Patrones

_**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de su respectivo autor, lo único mío es la historia.**_

_**Notas in the end.**_

* * *

_**En treinta y una vidas**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_ _El molesto y la molesta_

* * *

Bajó a toda velocidad para ganarle a su hermano, sabía perfectamente que estaba prohibido correr en las escaleras, pero no lo podía evitar si quería ser el primero en llegar.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No bajes corriendo!

Su madre lo había atrapado, pero no importaba mucho, porque de cualquier manera ya estaba abajo sano y salvo y le había ganado a su hermano Itachi. El muy tonto aún se estaba acomodando sus largos cabellos de niña en la cima de las escaleras, mirándolo como quien mira a un enano corredor.

—¿Qué haces?

Victorioso, el hermano menor lo señala.

—Te gané hermano, ahora tu habitación es mía.

Itachi sonrió poniéndose la coleta roja.

—Yo no estaba compitiendo.

Sasuke hizo un puchero y miró a su hermano indignado. Siempre que perdía decía que no estaba compitiendo. ¡Claro que lo estaban! Y además había perdido, debía aceptarlo como un hombre y dejarle su habitación.

—¿Qué no recuerdas que te dije que si bajaba primero las escaleras me quedaría con tu habitación?

—Si lo escuché, pero no esperaste a que respondiera cuando saliste corriendo.

Sasuke sonrió, ya lo había aceptado.

—Así es y ahora tu habitación es mía.

Itachi bajó las escaleras con calma.

—No sé qué ganas cambiando las habitaciones, las dos son muy parecidas.

—No vamos a cambiar de habitación, yo seguiré con la mía y me quedaré con la tuya. Tú puedes dormir en la cochera.

—Niños, ¿ya terminaron de arreglarse?

Mikoto interrumpió la disputa entre hermanos cuando salió apresurada con la mascarilla de pepino aun en su rostro y la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo buscando sus tacones detrás del refrigerador.

—Ya mamá, estamos resolviendo algo.

—¡Su padre no tardará en llegar y dice que no va a esperar a nadie!

—Entonces debería apresurarse ella o la van a dejar.

Itachi había susurrado cerca de su hermano para que su madre no escuchara. Ambos niños ya tenían sus trajecitos negros y elegantes puestos y acomodados. Incluso ya estaban peinados y con los zapatos preparados en la entrada y bien lustrados. El hermano mayor había regresado a su habitación para darle una paleta a su hermano pequeño y que olvidara la tontería de quedarse con ambas habitaciones. Sasuke era un hombrecito de negocios como su padre y no se le hacía que el intercambio de bienes tuviera el mismo valor, pero ya que eran familia, podía aceptarle ese dulce con tal de hacerle el favor.

—¡Acaba de llamar su padre dice que ya viene!

Mikoto subió corriendo las escaleras a pesar de que había prohibido hacerlo. Nuevamente era ella la primera en prepararse y la última en estar lista. El hermano mayor tomó su peine para intentar arreglar los cabellitos rebeldes de su pequeño hermano que se paraban en puntas por detrás. Siempre era imposible domarlos, pero igualmente le gustaba intentarlo. Ojalá aun viviera para el día en que esas rebeldes puntas finalmente obedecieran a la gravedad.

—Hermano, ¿crees que regresemos pronto? —preguntó el niño más pequeño —¡No me quiero perder las tortugas ninja!

—Supongo. Nunca nos dejan estar tan tarde fuera de casa.

Sin embargo, esta noche era especial. La noche en la que la empresa donde trabajaba papá cumplía sus cincuenta aniversarios y lo festejaban con sus empleados y sus familias. Normalmente nunca los llevaban porque no había nada divertido que pudieran hacer, más que sentarse a comer y escuchar largos y aburridos discursos de la compañía, ver a sus padres bailar y conversar de cosas más aburridas con los compañeros de papá y finalmente agradecer el por fin poder regresar a su hogar.

En esta ocasión había sido diferente porque a Itachi se le había antojado visitar el lugar donde su papá pasaba la mayor parte de su vida. Aunque apenas tenía doce años y era muy joven para tomar decisiones, ya estaba enfocándose en su futuro y en lo que se quería convertir. Una decisión que no tenía que ver con su hermano pequeño, pero que igualmente quiso compartir. Porque no había lugar en la tierra a donde fuera Itachi al que no quisiera estar su hermanito Sasuke. Seguramente se dormiría a mitad de la velada y los haría regresar temprano.

—¿Ya están listos?

Fugaku llegó gritando y subiendo las escaleras corriendo como su mamá, sin esperar su respuesta. Había ido a pulir el auto y llegaba tarde.

—¡Vamos a subirnos al auto!

Sasuke se apresuró a subirse antes de su hermano, para ese pequeño todo era una carrera. Admiraba que se sintiera tan ansioso y alegre cuando iban a un lugar aburridísimo. Todavía no lo sabía, pero muy seguramente se arrepentiría de ir.

—No es como te lo imaginas.

Sasuke prestó atención a su hermano cuando cerró la puerta.

—Me lo imagino gris y aburrido.

—Ah, entonces sí.

Fugaku llegó al auto refunfuñando sin su esposa.

—Siete horas, ¡siete horas tuvo para arreglarse y aún no está lista! ¡Incuso yo ya estoy listo y sólo estuve aquí cinco minutos!

—Pero mamá fue quien arregló todas nuestras ropas.

—Está bien, eso le resta una hora. Seis horas, ¡seis horas tuvo para arreglarse y aún no está lista!

La deslumbrante Mikoto salió de su casa sin pena, fascinando y calmando a su marido con su belleza. Mamá era tan bonita que ambos hermanos se habían preguntado cómo es que se había fijado en alguien tan feo como papá. Cuando llegó al auto, nadie pudo decirle nada.

—Bien señor ogro y sus ogritos, vamos a la fiesta.

02

Sasuke se sentía especialmente emocionado por la misma razón por la que Itachi había decidido venir. Quería ver con sus propios ojos el lugar donde su padre trabajaba y que algún día, tal vez, también sería el suyo. Si Itachi ya estaba pensando en su futuro, como su hermano que quería superarlo también debía ponerse manos a la obra. No podía dejar que Itachi siguiera adelantándose a él y que le ganara en todo, debía de actuar ya. Apenas tenía ocho años, cierto, pero debía de enfocarse de una buena vez.

No corrió por todos lados como un demonio como era su desgraciada costumbre. Esperó a sus padres y caminó a su lado luciéndose como un muchachito educado, digno de halagar. No quería perjudicar a su padre ni recibir los sermones de su madre en algo tan importante, debía presentarse como el buen Uchiha que era. Escuchó a sus padres saludar a conocidos antes de llegar a la mesa. Su padre los llamaba siempre para que saludaran a las personas y lo hacían con rectitud y atención.

A pasos de llegar a su mesa, un fuerte saludo se escuchó.

—¡Fugaku-chan!

Ni siquiera tuvieron que ver a su padre para saber que hasta se había estremecido con un saludo tan indignante. La familia Uchiha miró con más atención al hombre que venía con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo a su padre que apenas correspondió muy incómodo. Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron asombrados como nunca. Fugaku no abrazaba ni a su propia madre en público.

Lo saludó con prisa de alejarse, tanto que hasta había olvidado presentarlos a la familia. Mikoto les había susurrado muy sonriente que era su jefe y que quería mucho a su padre porque lo conocía desde que era un joven estudiante donde el señor daba ocasionalmente clases. Tenía el cabello de un tono entre gris y rosado, puntiagudo como una estrella de mar. Kizashi era su nombre y venía acompañado de su esposa Mebuki.

—Vamos a la mesa antes de que suceda otra cosa.

Avergonzado como el demonio, al final su padre los pudo guiar a la mesa donde estarían una larga noche.

Sasuke miraba hacia todas las direcciones. El lugar estaba muy adornado, pero nada de eso le impresionaba, era elegante para los adultos, aunque para él se veía muy aburrido. Si hubiera inflables de las tortugas ninjas la historia sería otra.

El lugar era muy grande y su techo era curvado, como un domo. Había muchas mesas parecidas y un escenario.

—¿Habrá un concierto? —preguntó a su hermano señalándolo.

—No, eso es para los discursos.

Hizo un puchero, todavía no empezaba nada y ya estaba bostezando de aburrimiento. Quizá había sido una mala idea intentar ser un niño grande como su hermano y acompañarlos. Tal vez y sólo tal vez debía quedarse en casa viendo las tortugas ninja.

03

Puso un cubierto en la parte superior de sus labios para intentar sostenerlo entre ellos y la nariz. Cuando se cayó, el ruido metálico chocando con la porcelana le consiguieron el trigésimo regaño de la noche.

—¿Te puedes quedar quieto por cinco segundos, Sasuke? —advirtió su madre.

No podía, se moría de aburrimiento. Apenas había salido el anfitrión del evento a presentar al líder de la banda criminal, el mero jefazo de la compañía, y a los subjefazos que darían todos unos discursos y ya se quería ir. El peor fue el del anciano líder que contó parte de la historia de su compañía. Se imaginaba que cada año era exactamente la misma cosa que todos los empleados y sus esposas debían de saberse como himno nacional y aun así insistían en seguirlo haciendo.

—¡Quiero irme!

—¡Te lo advertimos Sasuke! No hubieras venido.

Ya sabía que le habían dicho que se iba a aburrir, que mejor se quedara con la niñera. Lo que pasó era que simplemente no quería quedarse atrás de su hermano. Ahora veía la verdad y se arrepentía tanto de no haber tomado la decisión correcta. Quería viajar en el tiempo hasta la tarde donde estaba brincando en el sillón exigiéndole a sus padres que también lo llevaran a la cena para sujetarse a su yo del pasado del cuello y darle unas cachetadas para que dejara de insistir.

—Yaaaaaaaah

—Meeeeeeeh

—Quieroooooh

—I…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su exasperante berrido, alguien le había dado un golpe en la nuca. Un zape.

Rápidamente giró hasta su hermano, el atacante más obvio, pero este sólo se reía mirando atrás de él. Si hubiera sido su agresor, habría disimulado que nada había pasado. Entonces giró hacia atrás y no había nadie. Se bajó de su silla, aunque lo tenía prohibido porque levantado pensaba mejor y barrió el lugar con su mirada negra. Todos estaban en sus cosas, ignorándole.

Tampoco había hablado tan alto, sólo lo suficiente para que su familia lo escuchara así que no había razón para que alguien quisiera callarlo, más que la persona que estuviera en la silla atrás de la suya. Le dio la vuelta disimuladamente para poder mirar mejor.

Pensó que podía estar otro niño, incluso de la edad de Itachi en la silla de atrás, pero la persona que ocupaba ese lugar era sólo una niña pequeña. Bueno, no tan pequeña, parecía de su edad.

Tenía un ridículo vestido blanco esponjado que la hacían parecer una fresa invertida, con listones rosas que combinaban con su cabello. Sus grandes ojos verdes miraban su libreta que coloreaba con intensidad, mientras se detenía a sacarle punta a un color naranja. No parecía interesada en lo que sucediera a su alrededor hasta que lo miró. Fueron tan sólo cinco segundos de prestarle atención y luego regresó a su libreta de colores.

¿Ella le había dado un zape? Nah.

Regresó a su asiento más precavido, mirando a todas las direcciones posibles aun con los regaños de su madre por haberse levantado sin permiso. Las cosas se habían puesto interesantes, parece que había llamado la atención de un potente enemigo.

Miró a su hermano que se aguantaba una sonrisa. Incluso su propia sangre se burlaba de él, pero haría que esa comadreja mordiera el polvo más tarde porque en este preciso momento tenía una misión más importante que hacer.

04

No bajó su guardia por media larga hora. Tal vez se estaba comportando como un paranoico, incluso llegando a la idea de que le hubieran pegado sin querer, pero la atención de su hermano sobre sí mismo delataba que no, que había una mente maestra oculta tras ese ataque.

Miró constantemente hacia atrás en caso de que pudiera atrapar a alguien con las manos en la masa, sin embargo, las cosas seguían igual que de costumbre. Nada sucedía y ya se estaba cansando de estar así.

Finalmente, el mesero había traído los platillos. Una cosa rara con pollo y ensalada para los adultos y hamburguesas para los niños.

—Ya era hora, que hambre tengo.

—Pónganse las servilletas muchachos, no quiero que arruinen los trajes.

Sasuke acomodó su servilleta y abrió su hamburguesa para quitarle los asquerosos pepinillos y aventárselos al rarito de su hermano, único niño en el mundo que sí le gustaban esas cosas mientras también le echaba el kétchup. Estaba a punto de darle una mordida cuando sucedió.

Itachi casi regresa el refresco por la nariz cuando lo notó para después medio ahogarse entre risas. Sasuke, rojo por la ira y por la salsa de tomate embarrada en la cara, volteó a la velocidad del rayo para atrapar al responsable. Esta vez pudo ver como los piecitos de sandalias blancas con diamantitos falsos se acomodaban en la silla de atrás mientras la mocosa fingía inocencia.

¡Lo sabía! Todo el maldito tiempo había sido ella.

Se limpió la cara con brusquedad y se levantó de su asiento. Escuchó la advertencia de su madre, pero esta vez estaría justificada su acción, porque debía defenderse como el hombre Uchiha que era y poner a esa maleducada en su lugar.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como estuvo fuera de su lugar se volvió a sentar irritado. La niña ya no estaba sola. El jefe de su papá estaba en la otra mesa con la señora Mebuki, mientras le decían cosas a la niña que no podía escuchar, como si ésta fuera su hija. Miró una vez más hacia atrás y atrapó su mirada verde. La niña le sonrió y le enseñó la lengua antes de girar y comer su hamburguesa en compañía de su familia. Estaba todo jodido.

05

No sería la primera ni última vez que haría un escándalo en público que avergonzaba a sus padres, pero incluso un desastre andante como él tenía sus límites. No podía hacerlo, aunque su dignidad dependiera de ello, no podía reclamarle nada a la hija del jefe de papá.

Debía tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, con madurez y dejarlo estar. Tampoco era la gran cosa, sólo era la grosería de una niña tonta y no tenía que rebajarse a estar a su nivel. Además, no era un acusón.

Intentó comer mientras cuidaba su retaguardia. No podía dar una mordida a su hamburguesa sin tener que mirar atrás para asegurarse de que la mocosa no estaba, lo peor es que de cierta manera, su hermano mayor era cómplice de esa niña mensa.

—¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó, cuando vio su cara divertida en una de las tantas veces que giró para mirar atrás.

—A ti, bobo —contestó. —Es divertido verte conquistando nenas.

Sasuke refunfuñó, pero no contestó nada. No estaba intenta conquistar a esa mocosa, es más, ni siquiera quería ver su tonta cara cerca. Apenas intentara hablarle, se alejaría de ella a menos que fuera para pedirle una disculpa.

—No conocía ese lado rompe corazones tuyo.

—¡Que no estoy…! ¡ay!

Y otro más. Con la carcajada de su hermano, estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacerle frente a esa niña molesta sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar, después de todo era culpa de la otra mocosa y el jefe de papá no tendría ningún motivo para enojarse con él. Se levantó de su silla y rodeó la de la niña.

—¡Escúchame bien!

Sin embargo, la mocosa no estaba ahí. Miró a su alrededor, buscando entre las mesas y los asistentes, incluso cerca de los baños y entonces la encontró, estaba cerca de una puerta saludándole con la mano derecha para después enseñarle la lengua. Sasuke estaba que echaba chispas y se encarreró para alcanzarla ignorando los gritos de su madre.

Kizashi soltó una carcajada que asustó a todos menos a Fugaku, tan acostumbrado a sus disparates.

—¡Déjelos Mikoto, que los niños se diviertan! —agregó con otra carcajada.

Itachi tragó rápido de su hamburguesa y bebió para pasársela y levantarse a perseguirlos, no podía perderse el espectáculo que armaría su hermano menor por nada del mundo.

06

La niña había corrido cuando lo vio tan cerca y se dedicó a perseguirla. No iba a golpearla claro, pero sí le gritonearía una o dos cosas sobre la educación y la falta de respeto. Miró cómo sus agiles pasos daban la vuelta en otra esquina y apretó más el paso. Era rápida, pero no lograría escaparse de él.

—¡Espera! —gritó, obviamente la niña no esperaría a que la alcanzara. —¡Oye!

La niña de vez en cuando volteaba para asegurarse de que todavía la perseguía y sonreírle. Incluso entre su persecución, le hizo dar la vuelta por los mismos lugares y subir tantas escaleras como encontró. Estaba tan cansado que sentía ganas de rendirse, no obstante, su orgullo no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se le ocurrió preguntar, cuando el costado le dolió tanto que no podía dar otra vuelta.

La niña se detuvo curiosa, parece que había dado en el clavo. Se dio la vuelta en su dirección y le sonrió como si no hubieran estado los últimos diez minutos en una persecución para darle su merecido. Lo escaneó de arriba abajo con esa expresión rara de niña que quiere un juguete nuevo.

—Me llamo Sakura —comentó en voz alta, había caminado hacia él y ahora los separaba unos veinte pasos. Claro, estaba llena de confianza porque parecía fresca como un conejo en la pradera mientras él era un perezoso todo doblado y derrotado.

Me la suda, pensó.

—¿Por qué me pegaste? —dijo, recuperando el aliento, esperando a que la niña bajara su guardia para dispararse hacia ella.

—Porque eres muy ruidoso —soltó.

Y entonces carcajeó como su padre, pero versión niña loca. Se sonrojó porque sí que se había comportado de manera fastidiosa, pero ella era incluso más molesta.

—¿Y qué? ¡Eso no te da derecho a pegarle a las personas!

La niña dejó de reírse para acercársele. Sasuke rápidamente la sujetó por la muñeca para que no se escapara y entonces pudiera gritonearle que era fea, ridícula y grosera. Sin embargo, la pequeña ni se inmuto de su agarre, de hecho, parecía que estaba fascinada de que lo hubiera hecho.

—Tienes unas manos muy suaves.

Sasuke quedó mudo por un momento, no fue un insulto, pero se sintió como si lo fuera.

—Y una carita muy linda Sasuke-kun.

Que supiera su nombre no era sorpresa, lo pudo haber escuchado de los gritos de su madre. Soltó su brazo por instinto cuando sintió la manita libre de ella acariciar el dorso de la suya. Se sentía extraño, las cosas no estaban resultando como él se las imaginó en su cabeza.

—Yo… tú, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo! —regañó, alejando sus manos. —No se le debe pegar a la gente que no conoces.

—Entonces si nos hacemos amigos, ¿podría pegarte?

—¡Claro que no! Y ya es muy tarde, no quiero ser tu amigo.

Sakura hizo un puchero, muy parecido a los que él hacía.

—Bueno no importa, de cualquier manera, ¡yo tampoco quiero ser tu amiga!

Sasuke volvió a tener la misma confianza de antes ahora que la niña parecía querer volver a ponerse insoportable.

—Pues deja de fastidiarme o si no…

Sasuke quedó callado. Más bien, fue obligado a callar. La miró sonrojarse y acariciarse sus delgados labios tan ensimismada que hizo lo mismo con los suyos, pero asombrado, ultrajado, manoseado, abusado, violado, embarajiñado. La niña miró sobre su espalda y entonces dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tan saltarina como un conejo, mientras a él lo dejaba ahí, confundido. Entonces miró a su espalda sin cambiar su expresión y notó a su hermano tan asombrado como él, pero no fastidiado ni mucho menos, parecía más bien emocionado. Seguramente los había estado espiando desde hace un buen rato y apenas se había dado a notar por el mismo asombro de lo que había visto.

—Hermano —susurró e Itachi lo llamó con su mano.

—Regresemos a la mesa.

07

—¿Dónde han estado? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué Sasuke viene tan rojo?

Mikoto bombardeó con preguntas a sus hijos que sólo Itachi tuvo la molestia de responder. Sasuke estaba más concentrado en tocar sus labios y rememorar el momento, cuando repentinamente la cara de esa molestia había estado tan cerca que se habían tocado sus bocas. Lo que significaba que, le habían robado su primer beso.

Miró hacia atrás. Había evitado mirar a la mesa de los Haruno cuando volvía a la suya, pero esta vez quería hacerlo, podía ver sus pies colgando de la suya y tambalearse como si estuviera feliz. Entonces, como si sus miradas estuvieran conectadas ella también se asomó y cuando notó que la miraba, regresó espantada a esconderse sonrojada.

No sabía por qué, pero esa reacción le dieron ganas de sonreír. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba atento a él, también se sintió abochornado.

—Y dijiste que no estabas ligando —le susurró Itachi.

Tenía ganas de contestarle que no metiera sus pelos de niña donde no le llamaran, pero se aguantó, porque en este momento él poseía información comprometedora de su persona y necesitaba tenerlo de su lado hasta saber sus intenciones.

Mejor que eso, prefirió terminar su hamburguesa fría.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que la hora de salir a bailar llegó. A pesar de ser una fiesta de gala, el señor Kizashi había pensado que sería una buena idea meter bailes movidos, así que su madre convenció a su padre de ir a bailar. Itachi había encontrado a un compañero de su escuela con quien hablar. Seguían en la misma mesa, pero sin prestarle atención a Sasuke, por lo que, técnicamente hablando, él estaba solo.

Sintió la mano pequeña picotearle con su dedo índice su brazo.

—Hola Sasuke-kun.

Le dio un golpe con su palma en la frente, de esos que no duelen y se alejó. Antes de partir, Sasuke observó a su hermano y después fue tras aquella molesta niña que lo guiaba al jardín.

08

—Se bañan y a dormir, ¿escucharon?

Mikoto soltó un gemido de alivio cuando se sacó los tacones en medio de la sala, a pesar de que nadie tenía permitido entrar con zapatos mientras los mandaba a bañar. Fugaku se desajustó la corbata mientras prendía la televisión, no era tan tarde y se le antojaba ver alguna película nocturna. Itachi bostezó entrando primero al baño, a pesar de que su hermano no hizo ni el intento de competir.

Sasuke sólo subió a su habitación sin atreverse a mirar a nadie ni comentar nada como en casi todo el camino de regreso. Algo tan extraño en él que hablaba hasta por las axilas y que siempre quería buscar la manera de quedarse más tiempo despierto y estar con sus padres.

—¿Le habrá hecho daño la comida?

—Tal vez sólo está cansado.

Itachi asomó la cabeza del baño.

—Quizá está enamorado.

En su recamara, Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama a acariciar sus labios y sonreír. Su primer y segundo beso los había dado en la misma noche, con la misma niña que ya no se le hacía tan fea. Se recostó con las piernas colgando, no fue mala idea acompañar a su padre a sus fiestas aburridas, ni tampoco era desagradable comportarse como un niño grande.

Incluso, puede que, en la siguiente comida, quisiera acompañarlos una vez más. Es que, esas hamburguesas sí que le habían gustado.

* * *

_**Día 2:**__ Patrones._

* * *

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tener un patrón? No sé, tal vez la actitud zapeadora de Sakura a cada rato sea un patrón, lel. Gacias por sus comentarios y por leer, los estaré respondiendo. 


	3. Día 3: Medicina

_**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de su respectivo autor, lo único mío es la historia.**_

_**Notas in the end.**_

* * *

_**En treinta y una vidas**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_ _El criminal y la doctora._

* * *

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Sasuke esquivó el puñetazo que venía del gigantón idiota agarrándole por el torso y aventándolo hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería. Sintió como intentaban sujetarlo por detrás los compañeros de este y giró para soltarse cuando otro sujeto lo atrapó por el brazo mientras el gigantón se levantaba y se preparaba para atacar cobardemente.

Apretó los dientes cuando lo vio acercarse. El puño de ese idiota era grande, oh sí, iba a doler.

El impacto llegó directo a su nariz. La carne no se reventó por suerte, pero sí que sintió la sangre acumularse en sus fosas nasales y escurrírsele hasta la boca. Ahí venía el remate del grandulón y entonces sí terminaría con la nariz rota. Giró el rostro para que le diera en la mejilla, pero para entonces, las alarmas ya habían empezado a sonar y todo el público se había dispersado. Los guardias habían llegado a controlar la situación y a separarlos.

Le soltaron los brazos y cayó de rodillas. Dolía como el demonio.

—Uchiha levántate.

Sasuke Uchiha miró hacia arriba por un fugaz momento antes de agachar el rostro de nuevo. Dolía como el puto y desgraciado demonio.

Lo volvieron a levantar de los hombros, esta vez como soporte. No le dolían las piernas, pero el entumecimiento de la cara y el ardor de los ojos y la cabeza le hacían sentirse ahora un poco mareado y sin ganas de levantarse en un buen rato.

—Esta vez te la ganaste, ¿eh?

No se había ganado una mierda. Era cierto que constantemente intentaban intimidarlo y él no se dejaba, desencadenando problemas de los que podía defenderse, a veces. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, como en casi todas, era el idiota gigantón el que se puso bravito con él, insultándolo sólo por ser el "nene bonito" de la prisión. Y como siempre, aunque pareciera más fuerte que él, Sasuke no se dejó intimidar.

Y no debió ser un problema, hubiera podido con él si no se hubieran metido sus puñeteras perras.

En lugar de llevarlo a su celda, lo sacaron de la estancia común para jalarlo a los pasillos. En medio del camino, Sasuke se sintió más preparado para caminar por su cuenta y se alejó del guardia recuperando su compostura.

Estaba muy molesto, no obstante, contuvo toda su furia. Sabía exactamente a dónde lo llevaban y si molestaba a los guardias, posiblemente lo regresarían a su celda sin recibir atención. El guardia tocó la puerta con tres golpes, después de un adelante, finalmente entró a la habitación.

—Señor Kakashi traemos a…

Sasuke intentó mirar a Kakashi, el viejo encargado de la enfermería que había visto unas cuantas veces cuando se metía en problemas y que siempre quería iniciar conversaciones personales con él. Sin embargo, Kakashi no era la que estaba ahí, sino más bien una mujer joven que jamás había visto.

—¡Oh! Buenos días —saludó la mujer. —El doctor Kakashi ha tomado sus vacaciones. Yo soy la doctora Sakura Haruno del hospital general y estaré este mes a cargo.

Los guardias aceptaron el saludo y la breve explicación sin problemas, empujaron a Sasuke a que se sentara en la silla y esposaron ambas manos a la barra pegada al escritorio de metal, después esposaron sus pies al piso.

—Si necesita algo o se pone rebelde, sólo presione la alarma y entraremos enseguida.

La mujer de cabello rosado asintió, los guardias salieron y cerraron la puerta para esperar afuera.

—Entonces, tu nombre es…

Estaba comportándose amable, más de lo que debería ser una doctora. Seguramente estaba intentando mostrarse así para ganarse su confianza, porque realmente estaba increíblemente nerviosa de tener que tratar con pacientes criminales. Había tantos asesinos, como violadores y acosadores en esa prisión y que una mujer tuviera que estar ahí era una completa locura. Además, si el hospital general la había mandado, era porque seguramente ningún otro doctor había querido ir, ¿y quién querría? Si ese lugar era el infierno para todos. Entonces le habían dejado ese difícil trabajo a alguien recién graduado y que necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de experiencia.

En su opinión, había sido una estúpida por aceptar el trabajo. Cuando los demás prisioneros supieran que había una mujer joven y bonita en la misma prisión que ellos, estrellarían sus propios culos contra la pared para tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella e intentar algo. Algunos de ellos no habían visto a una mujer hace demasiados años.

—…tu nombre —repitió la mujer.

Él la miró tan profundamente que le hizo bajar la mirada aún más nerviosa. Lo sabía, no duraría ni una semana ahí, era fácil de intimidar. Sólo le respondería si ella era capaz de levantar la mirada otra vez hasta él, de lo contrario, pasarían un largo e incómodo silencio en el mismo sitio, aunque a él le doliera un infierno la nariz.

Pasaron cerca de diez segundos cuando ella al fin decidió mirarle de vuelta, parecía más confiada, como si se hubiera dado a sí mismas un discurso en su cabeza, los ánimos de que podía hacerlo.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Hizo la voz más grave a propósito, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en el mundo era intimidar a los demás, no tenía especial preferencia en hacerlo con mujeres, pero sentía la necesidad mayúscula de siempre demostrar quién era el que tenía el control.

—Yo soy Sakura Haruno, ya me había presentado, pero lo hago de nuevo por si se te olvidó… bueno no creo que se te haya olvidado porque lo dije hace un momento, a menos que no me hayas prestado atención, este… yo… te revisaré ¿está bien? —anunció, tan nerviosa. —¿Te duele?

Sasuke casi dice algo irónico seguido de un insulto, sin embargo, pudo contenerse.

La mujer de cabello rosa se levantó con las manos enguantadas y las gasas ya preparadas con el antiséptico y otras cosas que usaría.

—Parece que no requerirá sutura. —dijo, más profesional. —No dolerá mucho porque te pondré un poco de anestésico.

Por lo menos era más considerada, el desgraciado de Kakashi nunca desperdiciaba una gota de anestesia en nadie.

Levantó la cabeza cuando ella dijo y se dejó limpiar poco a poco. Notó lo mucho que se esforzaba para no despegar su vista de la nariz y mirar por accidente sus ojos, que no los apartó de ella. No es como que pudiera mirar hacia otros lados de todos modos. Fue un lapso largo y silencioso que sólo se rompió un breve instante cuando un guardia había entrado para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y con la misma rapidez había vuelto a salir. Entonces quedaron en el mismo silencio que la primera vez.

Por lo menos, no era torpe a la hora de hacer su trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

La mujer rompió el silencio, seguramente cansada de tener la sensación de ser tan fríamente observada todo el tiempo. Los escalofríos que sentía debían ser el doble al tener en cuenta de que estaba con un criminal.

No tenía la obligación de responder y no lo hizo.

—No eres… muy conversador, eh.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Yo una vez estuve en prisión —soltó, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado. —Bueno, realmente no estuve en prisión, sino detenida y salí después de cuarenta y ocho horas. Fue por golpear a uno de mis pacientes por ser un idiota.

No creía que lo estuviera amenazando, mucho menos una hoja temblorosa como ella. No obstante, tenía ganas de tomarlo así.

—¿Es una amenaza?

La mujer abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que la habían sentenciado de repente.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Es sólo… ¡yo lo dije para romper el hielo!

Sasuke enderezó la cabeza y puso una cara de indiferencia, esa mujer parecía que iba a saltar por los guardias en cualquier momento.

—Tranquila.

Sakura respiró hondo y se recargó con ambos brazos en su escritorio de metal. Soltó el aire con un ruido exagerado, como si hubiera terminado una carrera muy larga y estuviera a punto de salírsele el corazón. Después secó su frente.

—¿Sabes? No debería contarte esto, pero he estado disimulando —confesó en un acto de sinceridad que una vez más, nadie le había pedido. —La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa.

Casi quería responder otra cosa irónica con otro insulto.

—Eres mi primer paciente, pero desde que crucé la primera reja de seguridad para pasar por mil y una más me sentí intimidada. Y no puedo usar mi celular y llamar a mí mamá porque me lo quitaron en caso de que alguien aquí me lo quiera robar. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Después de su discurso lo miró, tan desinteresado como desde el principio. Con la nariz un poco más limpia, pero sin terminar de tratar.

—Lo siento.

Se acercó para atenderlo de nuevo, arrepintiéndose de dejarse llevar. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un poco de empatía de un criminal? Tal vez hasta era un asesino de mujeres y ya la tenía en su lista de matar.

—Eres la peor doctora que he conocido.

Sakura se quedó en piedra.

—¿Por qué?

Otra vez no contestó.

—Independientemente de que quiera demostrarte que soy un ser humano, te estoy curando con éxito.

Sasuke casi sonríe. Estuvo a punto. Ser humano, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba cerca de uno. Los guardias dejaban de ser seres humanos cuando se ponían su uniforme de autoridad. Los prisioneros, desde el primer momento en que fueron encontrados culpables de sus atrocidades también dejaban de serlo. Sí, el ser humano más cercano que había conocido en los cuatro años que llevaba encerrado había sido Kakashi y no se encontraba más.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

La doctora no se rendía en su intento de sacarle información para tener una charla.

—Veinticuatro.

La doctora sonrió, pero se podía notar perfectamente el asombro en su rostro.

—Oh, eres más joven que yo, no lo pareces. ¡Es decir! No es que te veas viejo, es sólo que pareces mayor que veinticuatro. Ah, yo tengo veintiocho.

Todo en ella era un lio de nervios. No sabía qué más preguntar seguramente, no es como que estuvieran en una cita y debieran conocerse. Tampoco era como el resto de los pacientes del exterior que por sí solos empezaban a hablar de su vida y a hacer preguntas de salud.

Pronto su nariz estuvo limpia, no podía sentirla tanto, pero su respiración había mejorado. Si no tenía que hacer nada más, ya podría regresar a su celda.

—Bueno, está hecho.

Se quedó unos instantes esperando a escuchar un "gracias" y cuando lo notó absurdo volteó para apretar el botón que activaba una luz afuera para que entraran los guardias. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sasuke la detuvo.

—Espera.

Ella lo miró.

—Aun no quiero regresar.

—Oh, bueno… sí, puedes quedarte unos minutos más.

La doctora se sentó en su silla y empezó a inspeccionar su propio escritorio. Cuando no había pacientes, también debía ser aburrido estar ahí.

—¿Sueles meterte en problemas muy a menudo? —soltó, siendo nuevamente indiscreta. —Oh, sólo quiero saber si te veré seguido.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—¡No es que esté diciendo que quiera verte seguido! ¡No quiero! Es decir, sí quiero, pero no porque quiera verte herido… ay, ya me voy a callar.

La doctora se sonrojó. Le parecía tan extraño la manera en la que sin necesidad de que él dijera nada, ella se ponía sola en apuros. Casi como si le causara un poco de gracia y quería seguir viendo un poco más. Quizá era porque hace años que no convivía con gente normal, mucho menos con una mujer.

—Algo así.

Sakura le enseñó una sonrisa corta y nerviosa y siguió revisando los cajones, sólo por tener algo que hacer. Seguramente ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes de que llegara. Fueron otros largos cuatro minutos de silencio perpetuo, de sólo escuchar el aíre acondicionado y el tintineo del metal cada vez que ella hacía un movimiento. Accidentalmente ella se desconcentraba y lo miraba, para sonreírle nerviosa y enseguida desviar su mirada cuando notaba su atención fija.

A Sasuke le estaba llegando una idea perversa a la mente. Realmente habían sido cuatro larguísimos años lejos de una mujer. Ahora tenía una en frente y era bonita. Si no fuera por las esposas y los guardias de afuera, quizá ya hubiera saltado sobre ella para obligarla a hacer unas cuantas cosas por él.

Los demás prisioneros eran un asco, pero él no estaba en prisión precisamente por ser un caballero. No obstante, antes de que pudiera incluso intentar nada, el guardia entró.

—¿Ya acabó, doctora?

Sakura miró a su paciente, como pidiéndole permiso para dejarlo marchar. Sasuke asintió ligeramente, para que no fuera tan perceptible para el guardia.

—Sí, ya hice todo. Ehm, proceda.

Sasuke fue liberado para ser llevado de vuelta a su celda. Antes de salir, la miró por última vez y movió su cabeza en un asentimiento. Sakura interpretó eso como un agradecimiento y asintió de nuevo, sin embargo, no lo había sido.

02

Los rumores de que una mujer estaba ahora en la enfermería se habían esparcido como enfermedad entre los reclusos. No se habían precipitado como orangutanes hacia la enfermería, pero hacían comentarios desagradables sobre las mil y un maneras en las que empinarían a la nueva doctora si es que tenían oportunidad de conocerla. Igual, nadie deseaba mostrar debilidad para ir constantemente allá. Para suerte de ella, sí, para suerte suya.

Una vez más, se había agarrado a golpes con el puto gurdo. No se lo había buscado, era el otro el que necesitaba desesperadamente su atención y lo agredía como un cobarde acompañado de su pandilla de idiotas. Sasuke se defendió como pudo, sin embargo, de cualquier manera, terminó mal parado con la ceja reventada.

Los guardias interrumpieron a su favor, llevando al gordo a su celda y a él, una vez más, a la enfermería. Había algo diferente esta vez, no estaba molesto en lo absoluto. De hecho, casi lo había estado ansiando durante los tres días que no la había visto.

Allí estaba de nuevo, con un vestido rojo debajo de su bata blanca, con el cabello corto a los hombros y su diadema roja. Con sus ojos verdes que se ponían nerviosos cuando le veía.

El guardia salió y Sakura entonces procedió a saludarle.

—Hola, Sasuke.

La doctora, sin preguntar qué podía hacer por él visto lo evidente, se preparó para acercarse a curar la ceja reventada del hombre.

Sasuke esta vez la miró y la sintió acercarse con una idea diferente en mente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aspiró disimuladamente. Olía bien, tenía esa característica tan importante de ser mujer.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Sasuke levantó el rostro y negó, dejando que ella hiciera lo suyo. Una vez más, el silencio era lo que se clavaba entre los dos. Tardó media hora limpiando, suturando y poniendo la gasa encima cuando todo estuvo hecho. Sakura pensó que quizá querría estar otros minutos lejos de las celdas y como hasta ahora había sido el muchacho más educado de los que había conocido, se lo permitió.

—Siéntate en mis piernas.

Sakura casi se cae de la silla cuando escuchó eso como si de repente su paciente se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Sasuke estaba tranquilo, como si no hubiera dicho la gran cosa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero montarte.

Con la expresión totalmente cambiada y sorprendida, Sakura llamó a los guardias para que se lo llevaran y entonces le dio la espalda. Se sintió incluso más ofendida porque había pensado que tendría un respiro de los otros acosadores con él, sin embargo, vaya que se había equivocado. Después de todo, Sasuke también era una cucaracha pervertida.

—Sakura —la llamó por su nombre por primera vez.

No pudo evitarlo, aunque hubiera querido, volteó a verle.

—Aunque te hagas la difícil, terminaré haciéndolo.

Con coraje, Sakura exigió que ya se lo llevaran. Le ofendía tantísimo que le hubiera dicho esas cosas como si fuera una mujer vulgar y fácil, pero más le ofendía que por un pequeño momento, hubiera querido serlo.

* * *

**Día 3:** _Medicina._

* * *

Este es el ultra mega archi resumen de un fic que quería hacer pero que por tiempo y por terminar los otros que tengo pendientes no había comenzado. La verdad es que siempre he querido terminar un mes de algo y nunca lo termino, por esta razón, porque siento que cada os queda incompleto porque podría salir una historia más larga y explícita. Bueno, pues, gracias por leer.


End file.
